forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 3/Horizon Edition
Horizon Edition cars are upgraded vehicles with permanent gameplay progression perks. They are available as Horizon Wheelspin or Forzathon rewards, and can be purchased through the Auction House. Horizon Edition cars can have one of the following boost types: *Credits - Multiplies credit rewards *Destruction - Multiplies destruction skill points *Drift - Multiplies drift skill points *Skills - Multiplies overall skill points *Speed - Multiplies speed skill points *XP - Multiplies experience points In addition, Horizon Edition cars are featured with upgrade presets that raise their performance index to the maximum of a car class. They are also featured with unique white wall tires and license plates with gold lettering. List Gallery FH3 BAC Mono HE.jpg|BAC Mono Horizon Edition FH3 BMW M3-E36-HE.jpg|BMW M3 Horizon Edition FH3 BMW M4 HE.jpg|BMW M4 Coupé Horizon Edition FH3 Chevrolet Camaro SS HE.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe Horizon Edition FH3 Chevrolet Chevelle SS HE.jpg|Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 Horizon Edition FH3 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 HE.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Horizon Edition FH3 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat HE.jpg|Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Horizon Edition FH3_Dodge_DartHemiSuperStock_HE.jpg|Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock Horizon Edition FH3 Dodge ViperSRT10ACR HorizonEdition.png|Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Horizon Edition FH3_Ford_EscortCosworth_HE.jpg|Ford Escort RS Cosworth Horizon Edition FH3 Ford F150 Raptor HE.jpg|Ford F-150 Raptor Horizon Edition FH3 Ford Focus-RS2017-HE.jpg|Ford Focus RS Horizon Edition FH3 Ford FPV Ute HE.jpg|Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute Horizon Edition FH3 Ford GT2017 HorizonEdition.png|Ford GT Horizon Edition FH3 Ford Mustang Boss 302 HE.jpg|Ford Mustang Boss 302 Horizon Edition FH3 Holden Torana HE.jpg|Holden Torana A9X Horizon Edition FH3 Jaguar XJ220 HE.jpg|Jaguar XJ220 Horizon Edition FH3 Lamborghini_CountachLP500QV-HE.jpg|Lamborghini Countach LP5000QV Horizon Edition FH3 Lamborghini HuracánLP610-4 HorizonEdition.png|Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 Horizon Edition FH3 Mercedes A45 AMG HE.jpg|Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG Horizon Edition FH3 Mercedes C63AMGCoupeBlackSeries-HE.jpg|Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupe Black Series Horizon Edition FH3 MG Metro 6R4 HE.jpg|MG Metro 6R4 Horizon Edition FH3 Mini Cooper S HE.jpg|Mini Cooper S Horizon Edition FH3 Nissan GTR HE.jpg|Nissan GT-R Black Edition Horizon Edition FH3_Nissan_Silvia-SpecR_HE.jpg|Nissan Silvia Spec-R Horizon Edition FH3 Polaris RZRXP1000EPS HorizonEdition.png|Polaris RZR XP 1000 EPS Horizon Edition FH3_Dodge_RamRuner_HE.jpg|Ram Runner Horizon Edition FH3 Subaru BRAT HE.jpg|Subaru BRAT GL Horizon Edition FH3_Subaru_BRZ_HE.jpg|Subaru BRZ Horizon Edition FH3 Subaru_Impreza-22BSTi-HE.jpg|Subaru Impreza 22B STi Horizon Edition FH3 Toyota Supra HE.jpg|Toyota Supra RZ Horizon Edition Trivia * Skill multipliers by Horizon Edition cars do not work in multiplayer. * Horizon Edition cars have a minimum bid of 200,000 CR and a minimum buyout of 5,500,000 CR in the Auction House. * The Ram Runner Horizon Edition is obtainable upon receiving all stars in the Blizzard Mountain expansion pack, making it the only Horizon Edition to be not obtainable as a Wheelspin or Forzathon reward. * The [[BMW M3 (E36)|BMW M3 Horizon Edition]] has more steering angle than its stock counterpart.BMW M3 Horizon Edition - imgur.com * The [[Mini John Cooper Works GP|Mini John Cooper Works GP Horizon Edition]] is unreleased but mentioned in the search option of the Auction House. However, there is one known in existence that was gifted by Turn 10 Studios to a prominent player known as Don Joewon SongMini Cooper Works GP HE - youtube.com. References Category:Forza Horizon 3 Category:Car Lists